Vanguard Saiyan
by BloodySS2God
Summary: Millions of years after the Battle of the Gods, Gohan is approached by Lord Bills and is given a very special task. He has to go to other universes as a representative of his own world. There are a no. of worlds to go. His first stop is the Cardfight! Vanguard universe. This is his adventure as cardfighter along with Kai, Aichi, Misaki and the others. May or may not be any pairing.
1. RIDE 01: Arrival of the Demi-Saiyan

**Vanguard Saiyan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! I had this idea and simply had to try it. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Cardfight! Vanguard Crossover. I haven't seen many of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Uhh where am I?" Exclaimed Gohan.

**(Flashback Start)**

It had been a million years since the battle against Lord Bills. The weird part was that he shouldn't exist even as a soul right now but here he was, in his 15 year old body in front of Bills and Whis. He was wearing a red vest and black gi pants along with silver boots. His wristbands and sash on the waist were yellow.

"Hello young saiyan" greeted Whis. Huh at least he was as polite as ever. The same couldn't be said for Bills however.

"Yo long time no see wanna-be-superhero saiyan" Bills greeted with a smirk on his face.

Gohan's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. _'Damn it! He's not gonna let me live that one down, is he?'_

"You didn't answer my question sir"

"Ahh yes well the answer is simple. The reason we brought you here was because Lord Bills was bored." Answered Whis with an innocent smile on his face.

"Soooo you mean to tell me that you brought back my soul, which had stopped existing a million years ago, restored me to my fifteen year old body with all my power intact, just because Lord Bills was bored. Did I miss anything?"asked an exasperated Gohan.

"Yes you did my young friend, you forgot about all kinds of information we downloaded in your brain. You now posses the knowledge of all the recipes of every delicacy in the universe. Even pudding, ice cream, cake and a number of oh so delicious snacks."Whis commented with a blissful look on his face. It was as if he would start drooling by just thinking about food.

"You just brought me back just to make me your chef? And just because Lord Bills was bored…."deadpanned Gohan.

"NO you moron! Now shut up and let me explain why you were actually brought here" Bills had enough of their petty bantering and lost his patience. Well he wasn't exactly known for patience anyways.

"Huh? Then what is it? Please tell my Lord"

"*sigh* Fine. The real reason we revived you is so that you can help us with something. You see every 100 million years the current God has to select a representative of sorts and send him/her to other universes. It is an ancient ritual that is necessary to perform in order to maintain the relationships between universes. It takes an enormous amount of time as you have to visit every world there is. Also you have actually live there for quite some time, **an entire lifespan **to be precise. Not only that every world has its own set of rules that you have to follow." Explained Bills glad to finally get on the real issue.

" This ritual sounds really important….and you chose me to be the representative? W-wow! I c-can't believe it …T-thank you Lord Bills sir. I'm honored that you think of me so highly." Was Gohan's exclamation.

"Uhh Yeah sure, why not?" _'Well it is true in a way. Between Goku and Vegeta he is the only level headed saiyan. And I'd rather not think about those other saiyan brats. Uhhh just thinking about them gives me a headache.'_

"Yes Yes my young friend you are absolutely perfect for this. Since you will be the representative of this world, it is imperative that you are strong. Goku and Prince Vegeta were mighty strong as well but their intelligence was somewhat limited outside combat situations. Basically we need both brains and brawns. Hehehe" Whis was cheerful as ever.

"The other universes have their own Gods and it is of utmost importance that the representative doesn't upset them. We did some research on you and now we know that you would be perfectly polite and reasonable unlike Goku or Vegeta , who might knowingly or unknowingly anger them. And that would be disastrous for the inter-universal relations." Bills said in agreement.

"Hehehe if you say it like that I can't disagree with that" _'The scary part is that I can clearly imagine both of them doing just that'_

*DING*

Bills got up from his seat and moved towards Gohan. "Okay that's enough chit chat. Time to send you off. Since this is your first time I will send you to one of the minor worlds. Think of it as training to get used to universe travelling. Once you live an entire lifespan you will be back here only to get transported again to a different world. OK then bye bye little saiyan!"Bills smirked and then snapped his fingers.

"Hey wa-"

*POOF*

**(Flashback End)**

"Huh.. Now I remember…But damn he could have warned me- OWWWW"

Gohan suddenly yelped in pain as information about this world flooded in his brain. Continents, countries, cities, towns, people, languages, food and much more information was pretty much dumped on his head.

Five minutes later he regained his bearings. It was then that he noticed where he was.

"Judging from the signs on the buildings around me I'm in Japan."

He started to look more into his surroundings and learnt a lot from everyone around him.

But out of everything he learned about the current lifestyle, one thing appealed quite a bit to him. It was a children's card game that was really popular nowadays all over the world.

With hundreds of millions of people around the world playing card games, they've become naturally a part of their daily lives. There is this one game that gets the most attention now. One game that connects the heart of millions across the globe. The name of this game is….

**Cardfight! Vanguard**

"This world won't be boring after all I guess" Gohan said softly.

_Vanguard eh? Sounds interesting _

***END OF CHAPTER***

**And there it is the first chapter. I just had an idea of doing this and couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to try this one. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	2. RIDE 02: Gohan's New Life

**Vanguard Saiyan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! I had this idea and simply had to try it. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Cardfight! Vanguard Crossover. I haven't seen many of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Chapter 2:**

It has been about a week since Gohan arrived in this world. At first he was worried about his living as he had no place to stay. He didn't have any money either. Also he found out that hunting was not as easy here as in his own world. Apparently people here keep a track of most of the wild animal species. There were no dinosaurs here so only something like an elephant could completely sate him. But their numbers are monitored so couldn't just hunt them. He couldn't buy food because he didn't have money so he was stumped on what to do.

But he didn't have to worry to long about it.

A day after he arrived an interesting piece of information popped up in his head. It seems he still hadn't assimilated all the information given to him yet. It turned out that he didn't need to worry about anything like that. Since he was technically a guest in this world he was provided a decent house, a fridge with never ending supplies and a shit load of money on a monthly basis, by the God of this universe. Seriously the amount of money was so ridiculously high he could buy 4-5 high class hotels.

Even though he hadn't met him/her, he was shown a great deal of hospitality. The only downside was that he had to cook his own food. Well at least now all the culinary knowledge Whis imparted to him will be useful.

Unfortunately he also has to attend school. Hitsue Junior High to be specific. But he will join Hitsue after a week. First he will get used to living here.

Now that the house, money and food issue had been resolved he could finally relax and focus on what he wanted to do.

Cardfight! Vanguard

He had heard a lot about this game and was interested in playing it. Also it seemed as if luck was on his side. A few blocks away from his house was a card shop that sold Vanguard cards. The name of the shop was …

Card Capital.

Today was the day he would go to the shop. He had woken up early that day. Finished his morning routine. Feasted on a massive breakfast that lasted for 2 hours (Hey! He was a saiyan and being transported to a new universe had left him famished. Don't judge him!). He wore a black jacket, red vest underneath it, blue jeans and white sneakers with gold stripes. After doing all that he decided to explore the city. He still had around an hour till the shop opens so he decided to check out his new school.

After roaming around for sometime he finally came across Hitsue High. Except it was the wrong one.

"Hitsue Senior High? Oh well I'll simply go in here I guess. Hehe sounds fun" Gohan chimed.

**Oh sure you get to visit a whole different universe and still get excited by going to a school. What a **_**NEEEEEEERRRRRRRDDDDDD!**_

"Wh-what? Hey you can't do that ! You can't just break the fourth wall like that Mr Author!"

**I am the goddamn author! Bitch don't tell me what to do!** **… Anyways I think that's enough TFS references for this chapter. **

"Hey wait a second! That was the only reference here"

**Now back to the chapter.**

"Hey don't ignor-"

**BACK TO THE CHAPTER!**

….

….

….

"Anyways let's get this over with"

Hitsue Senior High was quite large. There were a large number of students in the school building. He leisurely walked around the campus whistling. The students looked at him in confusion. That was understandable. After all he was a new face to them. Maybe he was a new student? He looked around 17 years old. Well Gohan _was_ pretty tall for his age. So it wasn't really a surprise that he looked like a senior high student.

He had been roaming around for a while before he heard something that interested him.

"Drive Check!…. Hn! **Critical Trigger**! All effects to my Dragonic Overlord! This is the end for you Miwa."

"Damage check! First..damn nothing.. now second… *sigh* nothing… well looks like you beat me again Kai! You're strong as ever" Came the voice of the now named Miwa.

"Hn" was the now identified Kai's response.

"Hehe jeez man lighten up! But seriously dude I don't think anyone in this town can beat you at vanguard hehe" Miwa exclaimed.

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. Those two were cardfighting. He didn't see the whole game but what he saw was enough for him. This solidified his decision to play this game.

"Wowthat was awesome! Can you teach me too?" Gohan asked with excitement

"Huh? Who are you? Are you a student here?" asked Miwa. Kai just stared.

"No not really. My name is Gohan. I am supposed to join Hitsue Junior High next week. I came across this senior high so I just decided to check it out."

This caught Kai's attention. _'Hitsue Junior High? That's the same as Aichi hmm'_

Miwa noted that as well but didn't comment on it. He then responded "Well then you shouldn't be here you know. You're not allowed here. Anyway you wanted to learn about Vanguard? Ok Sure the-"

*TRRRRIINNNGGG*

"Oops sorry but we have to go now. Can't miss class now can we? But don't worry why don't you meet us later at a shop called Card Capital? Ok then bye bye Gohan. Let's go Kai" said Miwa with an apologetic look on his face. Kai simply followed him quietly.

"Oh ok then I guess I better get out of here. Might as well go to card capital." Gohan shrugged.

He quickly left the school before he could be caught. Within half an hour he had reached his destination. Without wasting any more time he entered the shop. The shop was pretty decent. Nothing too extravagant but not run down either. The shop was well maintained. But the one thing that stood out the most to him was the lack of crowd. The store was pretty much empty.

"Welcome to Card Capital!" a green haired man popped out from beneath the counter, startling the demi-saiyan. "I am the owner and manager of this shop. You can call me Shin. And who are you my young friend?" Shin chimed in.

"Uhh yea hello sir my name is Gohan Son. Nice to meet you. Actually there is something I would like to talk about. You see I'm interested in Vanguard and want to learn about it. Will you help me?" asked Gohan politely.

"Hmm you wanna learn about Vanguard? Good choice! Very well I'll help you." Shin answered with a smile.

"Oh man! I can't wait for this" Gohan said to himself. He was really excited. And why wouldn't he be?

_He was finally going to learn about Vanguard!_

***END OF CHAPTER***

**Next Time: Gohan's first Cardfight!**

**And there it is the first chapter. I just had an idea of doing this and couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to try this one. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	3. RIDE 03: Demi-Saiyan's First Cardfight!

**Vanguard Saiyan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! I had this idea and simply had to try it. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Cardfight! Vanguard Crossover. I haven't seen many of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Alright!Lets get this started" Gohan exclaimed. He was finally getting what he wanted. He had arrived at Card Capital to learn Vanguard and Shin, the shop's manager, had agreed to help him.

"Hehe you look excited! Anyway lets do this. Wait here for a bit and I'll bring someone to teach you."

"Ehhhhh? Why can't you teach me?"

"Because I'm the manager silly! What if a customer arrives and I can't attend them? That won't be good for my shop. Don't worry you won't regret it trust me" was Shin's response.

'_Besides I think it will be good for both of them if Misaki were to teach him. That girl really needs more friends and I have a feeling that Gohan here will be a great friend to her…..or maybe more kukukukuku!'_

"Okkaaayyyy" Gohan could only sweatdrop at the aura of dark amusement around Shin. _'He's weird'_

**(A couple of minutes later)**

Gohanhad decided to meditate in the mean time to assimilate all the left over knowledge in his brain. Might as well get rid of the frequent headaches. Hearing the approaching footsteps Gohan opened his eyes. He was quite dazzled by what he saw or to be more specific _who_ he saw.

She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had light lavender –more like lilac- hair and a pretty face but had a stoic expression. She had pretty blue eyes. She was of medium height and had a great figure. She was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. She wore a necklace that looked like a key.

"Hey.. My name is MisakiTokura. I'm Shin's niece. He told me to teach you Vanguard. I just started playing but I know all the rules about it… So lets begin." Misaki said.

"Sure thing let's do this. Ohh by the way my name is Gohan Son. Nice to meet you" greeted Gohan in excitement.

At seeing his sunny attitude even the icy Misaki cracked a smile. Seeing her smile made Shin happy. Looks like his decision of letting Miskai meet him was a good one. Her usual stoic face actually gave a smile, albiet a small one, but its a start!

Deciding that enough time has been wasted Shin told them to finally get started.

"Also Gohan.. You wouldn't happen to have your own deck, would you?"Shin asked.

Gohan looked at him like he was retarded.

"No.. I don't... As a matter of fact _why_ would I have a deck of a card game I've never even played before?" Gohan responded slowly as if talking to a child.

Shin and Miskai sweatdropped. An image of Aichi's first game, which was a few weeks ago, flashed in their minds. Come to think of it, the fact that Aichi had Vanguard deck even when he knew nothing about the game was pretty wierd.

"..."

".."

" *sigh* My bad... Please forget I even asked. Well then, take this temporary deck. You can use it for this match but for later matches you have to build your own deck. Trial decks are good but to be great player you have to create your own deck from scratch. Anyways this deck here is an exact copy of Misaki's deck. Hehe should be fun to play with it." Shin finished.

Gohan looked through the deck for a minute and then without wasting any more time Misaki and Gohan moved to a table nearby, took their seats and finally began.

**(A/N: I'm not very good at explaining so if you don't understand something I am going to explain below then you can look up the wikia or simply watch the anime. But if you do understand.. HURRAYYY for me :D )**

**Also I'm in this fic unlike the anime, the card's abilities are written on it(just like in real world).**

Misaki began" Ok then first you need know about the grades. On the top left corner of every card their is a number. That number states the grade of the unit -aka the card-. The grades go from 0 to 3 (0, 1, 2, 3).

The number near below their names is their attack power whereas the numbers on the side of cards are their defensive or shield power. I'll explain the rest as we play.

So first step: Each of us place a grade 0 unit facedown in the vanguard circle.

Then we shuffle our decks and draw five cards."

Both of them did so. Placing their starting units, placing decks in the deck zone & drawing five cards. After this Misaki continued her explanation.

"Now we imagine. We stand on the surface of planet Cray. A planet very similar to our own. We stand as spirits unable to do anything. In order to battle we posses the inhabitants of this planet. These are the units in the vanguard circle (VC).

Now we flip the facedown cards and say 'Stand up! My Vanguard!' Ok then lets do this"

Both of them flipped their facedown starting units.

"**Stand up! My vanguard!**"Gohan and Misaki said.

"**Lozenge Magus**(Grade 0/POW:3000)" Misaki stated.

" My unit is the same- **Lozenge Magus**(Grade 0/POW:3000)"

Misaki then continued.

"Since I will be teaching you, I'll take the first turn.

At the start of turn player must stand their units (i.e. place them vertically) and draw."

She drew her card.

"On Cray we are given two powers. One of them is Ride. This is done by placing a unit of a grade above on the VC.

I ride **Weather Girl, Milk**(Grade 1/POW:6000). Now you must know that many units have their own abilities or skills that can be used to the player's advantage. I activate Lozenge Magus's skill. When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, I can call this unit to rear-guard circle (RC).

Call is the other power given to us. It basically means that you can place units that are of equal or of lower grade than the vanguard in the (RC), most of the time from the hand, to support your vanguard. After all a leader is nothing without his/her allies."

"Ohh I get it! Calling your allies to help you win the battle. Neat!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah. It is very important so make sure to remember it. Anyways moving on.

Since the this is the first turn of the battle, I can't attack you. As I can't do anything else, I end my turn and pass it over to you."

(Misaki turn end)

**[ ][Weather Girl, Milk][ ]**

**[ ][Lozenge Magus][ ]**

**Misaki hand:5**

**Gohan hand:5**

**Misaki damage:0**

**Gohan damage:0**

"Alright then it's my turn. Stand and draw. I ride **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**(Grade 1/POW:8000). Using Lozenge Magus's skill she moves back. Umm ok what now?" Gohan asked.

"Now since you're going second you get to attack first. To attack you simply have to rest your unit(i.e. turn it horizontal). The unit's attack power determines the strength of the attack. The attack is only successful if the attacker's power is equal or greater to the targeted unit's attack power. But that not all.

You see units in the back row can support/boost the attack of a front row unit. By resting a back row unit in the same column as the attacking unit, you can add the back unit's attack power to the attacker's power."

"Wow so the back row units can reinforce the attack. Hmm this might help when normally an attack won't hit because of lack of power, but supporting with a unit with appropriate power can make it successful." Gohan analysed.

Hearing this Misaki and Shin were intrigued.

_'He is a sharp one. He is grasping the rules quickly and making quick analysis of various moves to use them effectively. Hmm he will be a great opponent against any player, even Kai, if he gains some experience. Card Capital might just get a new talented regular'_ were Shin's thoughts. He had been watching their game so far and was quite happy. Misaki was a good teacher and Gohan was a very talented student. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before Gohan became an incredible cardfighter.

Back to the game Misaki responded.

"Yeah back row unit's can support your attacks but there are limits. Not all units can boost an attack. Look at you units carefully. There is an icon beneath their grade. This icon depicts their characteristics that commom within their respective grade. You see only grade 0 and grade 1 units can boost your units. Grade 2's and grade 3's have their own characteristics which I will explain later. Anyways continue with your turn."

"Ohh right! Okay then .. _'Since Gemini is stronger than Milk' _Gemini attacks Milk! (8000 vs 6000)"

"Also when the vanguard is attacking, you can reveal the top card of your deck and put it in your hand. This is called Drive Check."

"Ok then .. Drive check!"

Gohan revealed the top card of his deck. On seeing the card Misaki winced briefly which was caught by Gohan who asked what was the matter.

Misaki answered him" Oracle Guardian, Nike!Nice draw. The card you revealed is critical trigger. You see on the top right corner of the card you can see an icon. This states that it is a trigger unit.

When trigger is revealed during a check, you are given 2 effects. First effect is that you get to add 5000 power to unit of your choice. Second effect depends solely on the type of trigger.

There are 4 types of triggers: Draw, Stand, Critical, Heal."

She briefly pointed to a board that had pictures of all four triggers so that he can see what each trigger looks like.

"I'll explain them to you as we progress in the game. Right now the one you have drawn is Critical Trigger. This allows you to give a unit of your choice Power+5000 & Critical+1."

"Umm what's a critical?" Gohan couldn't help but ask.

"Its quite simple. You see when a rear guard is hit, it is sent to the Drop Zone (aka graveyard). But when a vanguard is hit, damage is inflicted. This simply means to place the top card deck in damage zone. FYI triggers are also checked for this and this is called Damage Check. Critical is basically the number of damage inflicted when that attack hits a vanguard(which by default is 1 unless the critcal is increased). The first player to get 6 damage loses the game."

"Ok then I give all effects to Gemini and inflict 2 damage." (POW:13000 /Critical:2 vs 6000)

"Very well then. I check two cards. Damage Check! First...nothing...Second...nothing. Thats two damage for me."

"Hmmm I can't do anything else so I end my turn."

(Gohan turn end)

**[ ] [Oracle Guardian, Gemini] [ ]**

**[ ] [Lozenge Magus] [ ]**

**Gohan hand:5**

**Misaki hand:5**

**Gohan damage:0**

**Misaki damage:2**

"Very well then. Its my turn. Stand and draw. I ride **Maiden of Libra** (Grade 2/POW:9000). I call **Silent Tom**(Grade 2/POW:8000) as well as **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**(Grade 1/POW:8000) to the back row."

She continued.

"Gemini boosts Silent Tom on an attack on your vanguard. (8000+8000=16000 vs 8000)"

"Damage check!...nothing. Umm hey can we guard against attacks using cards in our hands? I mean they have a shield power."

Misaki was actually surprised. _'He managed to figure that out all by himself? Most begginers have to be told that they can actually defend themselves. He's got a sharp mind that's for sure.' _

Nevertheless she replied "Yes you can by placing the guardian unit in the Guardian Circle (GC). That units shield power is added to your defended unit's power. The attack will not hit if the your total defense power is greater than my total offense power (drive triggers included).

Now I attack with Libra supported by Lozenge Magus. Her skill activates. When she boosts an attack, power+3000 is added to the attack. (3000+3000+9000=15000 vs 8000)"

"I guard with Oracle Guardian, Nike(Shield:10000). Your attack won't make through." Gohan ready to defend. (15000 vs 8000+10000=18000)

"We'll see about that. Drive check... I got Dream Eater! Thats a draw trigger. Thats power+5000 to Libra and I draw a card. The attack hits." (15000+5000=20000 vs 18000)

"Aww man! Damage check! ...nothing. That's another damage for me."

"Libra's skill: Since her attack hit, I can Counter Blast 2 -which means flipping two unflipped cards in the damage zone- and draw a card. Lozenge Magus's skill, after boosting an attack, at the ending of turn, she is sent back to the deck and I reshuffle my deck. I end my turn."

(Misaki turn end)

**[ ] [Maiden of Libra] [Silent Tom]**

**[ ] [ ] [Oracle Guardian, Gemini]**

**Misaki hand:5**

**Gohan hand:4**

**Misaki damage:2**

**Gohan damage:2**

Gohan didn't do anything but gaze at the cards in his hand. After a couple of moments he started his turn.

"Alright! Its my turn! Stand and draw. I ride **Oracle Guardian, Wiseman**(Grade 2/POW:10000). I call **Maiden of Libra**(Grade 2/POW:9000) and **Battle Sister, Cocoa**(Grade 1/POW:6000). Cocoa's skill: If I have an Oracle Thinl Tank vanguard, I can check the top card of my deck and send it to the top or bottom of my deck."

He picked the top card and inspected it and finally decided its fate.

"I'll leave it at the top. Now I attack your vanguard Libra with my rear guard Libra supported by Cocoa. (9000+6000=15000 vs 9000)"

"Hmm I don't guard"_ 'I only have a total of 15000 shield in my hand and I don't want to use an intercept just yet. Its best to let it go through and defend against the vanguard's attack.'_

"The attack goes through. Damage check!...nothing."

Gohan gave a little smile.

"Libra's skill. Counter blast 2 and I draw a card. Now Wiseman attacks Libra with support from Lozenge. Her skill adds power+3000." (10000+3000+3000=16000 vs 9000)."

Misaki looked in thought._'That card he left on the top must be a trigger. Chances are that it is a critical trigger. I can't let it through!'_

"No chance! Dream Eater and Emergency Alarmer will guard that. The attack fails. (16000 vs 9000+5000+10000=24000) Even if you get a trigger, the attack won't go through!"

At this Gohan looked a bit unsettled. Seeing this Misaki knew that her decision was correct.

Meanwhile Shin was having his own thoughts. _'He tried to use Cocoa's skill to get a sure trigger. Incredibly impressive tactic for a first timer! But Misaki is no slouch either. Even though she doesn't have a lot of experience, she's good enough to beat several regular cardfighters. Your tactic while good, won't work on her. Unless of course the trigger is...'_

Unaware of Shin's thoughts Gohan carried on."Drive check! I got Emergency Alarmer! Thats a stand trigger! Libra stands back up with power+5000!"

_'..a stand trigger!'_Shin finished.

Misaki looked startled, while Shin simply smiled.

"I mean thats how the stand trigger works right? I thought that the stand trigger allows me to stand one of my rear-guard units ( the name of the trigger tipped me off hehe ) also it was my hunch that it won't allow my vanguard to stand up. So I thought it was best to first attack with Libra then my vanguard so that Libra can stand again. Hehe" Gohan sheepishly explained while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Misaki simply stared at Gohan.

_'He only studied his hand for a few moments and was able to conjure a strategy like that? He didn't even knew how stand trigger works but he somehow got an understanding of it by just using his own intellect. Not only that he built a decent strategy around it. That trigger just gave him another attack! Its his first game but he is playing like an experienced player. His ability to think up strategies on the fly even with incomplete knowledge is pretty frightening! I mustn't take him lightly. For someone who just started... H-he's amazing'_ Misaki thought with a bit of awe.

The source of her awe wasn't the strategy he used. It was a pretty decent play but a lot of think tank users use that same play, herself included. But those were done by regular players not first timers! This is what left her awestruck.

"Now lets do this! Libra attacks your vanguard! (9000+5000=14000 vs 9000)"

"I don't guard. Damage check! ... Nothing. Another damage for me."

"Hehe! Alright thats four damage! This is really heating up" Gohan chimed in.

He was getting fired up by playing this game. It sure was fun!

"Lozenge Magus's skill, she moves back to the deck and I reshuffle. With that I end my turn."

(Gohan turn end)

**[Maiden of Libra] [Oracle Guardian, Wiseman] [ ]**

**[Battle Sister, Cocoa] [ ] [ ]**

**Gohan hand: 3**

**Misaki hand: 3**

**Gohan damage: 2**

**Misaki damage: 4**

Misaki began her turn.

"Its my turn. Stand and draw. Shine the path towards the future, Yata no Kagami! I ride **CEO Amaterasu**! (Grade 3/POW:10000)and then I call **Oracle Guradian, Wiseman**(Grade 2/POW:10000) and **Weather Girl, Milk**(Grade 1/ POW: 6000). Amaterasu's skill, I Soul Charge 1 (-i.e. placing the top card of my deck under the vanguard. P.S. cards under the vanguard are called as soul.-) and I get to check the top card of my deck and place it at the top or bottom of my deck. Hmmm I keep it at the top. Now I attack!

Gemini supports Tom in an attack against your vanguard. (8000+8000=16000 vs 10000)"

"Emergency Alarmer will guard th-"Gohan started but was quickly interupted by Misaki.

"No chance! Silent Tom's skill prevents you from guarding with grade 0s."

"Eh? Umm then ... I don't guard. The attack hits. Damage check! ... Nothing..."

Gohan places that card in the damage zone.

"Now CEO Amaterasu with support from Milk attacks your vanguard! (10000+6000=16000 vs 10000) Are you gonna guard?"

Gohan looked at his hand then shook his head, implying that he won't guard.

"Very well then. There's something you should know about grade 3s. While they can't be used for defending, grade 3's are incredibly useful when in VC. You see all grade 3s have Twin Drive!

This means that instead of drive checking 1 card, I can check 2 cards." Misaki finished.

Gohan looked shocked as he realised something. "Wait a second! This means that not only there is a chance of getting two consecutive triggers but that also means two extra cards for you!"

Hearing this Misaki simply gave a small smile. "Yes twin drive gives me 2 cards and even if I don't get any triggers, more cards are always welcome when defending"

"Ok! I got it" Gohan finally said.

"Well then lets check the twin drive! First Check!...Critical trigger! Power+5000 to Wiseman and Amaterasu will keep the critical. Now second check!... *sigh* nothing.

(POW:16000/Critical:2 vs 10000)

"Crap-baskets! Damage check! First...Nothing...Second...damn nothing..That's two more damage making a total of 5 damage and she still has another attack. I have to defend against it!"

Misaki looked ready to finish the game."For my final attack Wise man attacks your vanguard" (10000+5000=15000 vs 10000)

Too bad for her Gohan won't be giving up that easily.

"No thank you! Emergency Alarmer will guard that!" (15000 vs 10000+10000=20000)

"Very well. I end my turn"

(Misaki turn end)

**[Oracle Guardian, Wiseman] [CEO Amaterasu] [Silent Tom]**

**[ ] [Weather Girl, Milk] [Oracle Guardian, Gemini]**

**Misaki hand:3**

**Gohan hand:2**

**Misaki damage:4**

**Gohan damage:5**

"Its my turn!"

_'This is it! If I'm gonna win I have to win in this turn otherwise I'll lose the game! I just have to deliver two damage. It will be tough but I think I can manage that.'_

Miskai looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was quite unsettled._ 'I still don't have lot of shield. I drew Nike last turn but I don't have Chocolat so I can't nullify an attack. My hand has only 3 cards which consists of one grade 0 and two grade 3s, thats a total shield of 10000. With Wiseman's and Tom's intercepts that makes it a total of 20000. Its not much but it will have to do.'_

Without any further ado Gohan began his decisive turn.

"Stand and draw. I ride **CEO Amaterasu**(Grade 3/POW:10000) and call another **CEO Amaterasu**(Grade 3/POW:10000) and **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**(Grade 1/POW:8000). Amatetasu's skill, soul charge 1 and I check my deck's top card and decide its fate. It moves to the bottom."

Watching all this made Misaki tense._ 'He used up his entire hand! He really is going for an all out attack! Better be careful'_

Unaware of her thoughts Gohan continued.

"I attack your vanguard with Libra supported by Cocoa. (9000+6000=15000)"

"No guard. Damage check!... Nothing" _'Thats five damage.. I have to stop his other attacks somehow if I'm gonna win'_

"Libra's counter blast 2, I draw a card. Next my vanguard with support from Gemini attacks your vanguard! (10000+8000=18000 vs 10000)"

"No way! I guard with Nike and Tom intercepts! Intercept: it means placing a rear guard in the GC at a time of attack on any other of my units. Only grade 2s can intercept." _'Right now he'll need two triggers to get this through'_

(18000 vs 10000+10000+5000=25000)

Now Gohan was freaking out. "Whhhaatttt? Why didn't you tell me that sooner? *gulp* well ... Here goes nothing! Twin drive! First check... Ohh yeah! Critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard! ... Now for the second check... Alright a heal trigger! Pow+5000 to my vanguard but whats the second effect?"

Before Misaki could answer a voice came from behind him.

"If you have damage equal or more than your opponent you can heal one point of damage by placing a card from the damage zone to the drop zone."

Gohan turned around to face the new yet familiar voice and came face to face with none other than Toshiki Kai, the guy he had met at Hitsue Senior High along with Miwa.

"Hey I met y-" Before he could finish Kai interupted him.

"Finish your game first. Then you could fool around" Kai chided him.

Gohan had the decency to look sheepish and turned back to Misaki.

"Alright! Misaki lets do this! I recover one damage and the attack goes through!"

(Pow:18000+5000+5000=28000/Critical:2 vs 25000)

"*sigh* very well.. Damage check! First... Nothing..well looks like I lost. Well done Gohan!" Misaki finished with a gentle smile.

"Ohh yeahh! Haha I won! I won my first game!" Gohan shouted out in glee.

"Haha you sure did Gohan! That was a great fight!" Shin complimented him.

Suddenly there were a number of cheers for him. It was then he realized that quite a bit of customers had entered the shop and his fight had attracted quite a bit of crowd, which was now praising him for his cardfight. The shop which was pretty much empty half an hour ago was now full of people cardfighting each other. And even though he just finished a game he was just itching to play more.

_He just can't wait to have another game of Vanguard!_

***END OF CHAPTER***

**Next Time: Gohan meets Aichi and gang!**

**And there it is the first chapter. I just had an idea of doing this and couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to try this one. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	4. RIDE 04: Gohan Meets Aichi & Gang

**Vanguard Saiyan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! I had this idea and simply had to try it. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Cardfight! Vanguard Crossover. I haven't seen many of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**READ THIS FIRST AS ITS QUITE IMPORTANT!**

**First of all let me answer some of the questions asked in the previous chapter.**** (Note: the answers are a bit more detailed than my previous A/N and review)**

**1.) I **_**never**_** said that Gohan & Miskai were using Trial Decks. Shin was the one who gave Gohan his deck. He said that it was the same as Misaki's deck, i.e. their decks were identical.**

_***The line about making decks from scratch is better than Trial Decks might have caused this confusion. For that I apologize.**_

**Th****e**** deck**** used in this chappie**** was a mixture of OTT cards from the first two sets. The stand trigger Emergency Alarmer was in the second set, just like Silent Tom.**

****Basically the deck is same as the one Misaki used in episode 4 but with the addition of stand trigger.**

**2.) About the stand triggers in their decks, the****y were put in there by Shin so that Gohan could learn about all the triggers and also so that Misaki could experience playing with a slightly different deck.**

**3.) About Lozenge Magus's skill:**

_**[AUTO]:When another «Oracle Think Tank» rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC).**_

_**[AUTO](RC):When this unit boosts, the boosted unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle, and at the beginning of the end phase of that turn, return this unit to your deck, and shuffle your deck. **_

**Straight from wiki/Lozenge_Magus**

**It clearly states that Lozenge Magus is sent to the deck at the beginning of the end phase of the turn. That means after it boosts an attack, it is sent back to deck at the time of **_**ending the turn**_**… **_**not**_** right after the attack.**

**4.) ****From now on**** I will take care of showing the Drive and Damage checks**** if I can.**

**In the end I thank you for being so attentive to my story :)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Aichi Sendou** was having a great day. He had managed to answer all his teachers' various questions and thus managed to avoid their wrath. Not only that, he had played a lot of vanguard with his two friends **Katsumi Morikawa** and **Yuta Izaki**. He had also won every single game! That was one hell of a confidence booster.

But he knew that he was still a novice. While he was nowhere near Kai's level, he knew he was getting stronger bit by bit. And he needed all the experience he can get if he wanted to achieve that level. While cardfighting against Morikawa and Izaki was fine, he knew he still had a long way to go.

On his way to Card Capital, Aichi began to think about the strongest cardfighters he knew.

**Kamui ****Katsuragi**, the "Grade School Whirlwind" as Shin likes to call him, was a kid he knew was strong. He had become a good friend to Aichi although they don't talk too much as Kamui just visited Card Capital whenever he wanted and when he visits, he mostly tries and fails to impress Aichi's little sister crazy attempts to impress her do seem like comedic relief and make him look silly, but Aichi knew that Kamui was _very_ strong! Also he knew he wasn't strong enough to beat Kamui yet, after all it had been only a few days since they first fought. While he had gotten better he still didn't know if he could withstand against Kamui's Brutal Jack.

**Toshiki Kai** was definitely the strongest player he had ever seen! Hedismisses Aichi like he's a nobody and simply outright refuses to play him unless Aichi got much better. He knew that Kai was currently undefeated ever since he moved back in town. He was _that_ good. And it was Aichi's dream to be able to face against Kai as an equal.

**Misaki Tokura**was a also a strong player. But getting her to play could be tough as she is so busy with helping in the store most of the time. Just like him she had only started playing recently. In fact he was her first opponent. He had been playing longer than her, albeit by only a few days. But….. she still beat him…...

His good mood went down the drain just remembering about it. Granted that she knew the game better than him, courtesy of her watching others play, the loss still stung a bit. Before playing her he had been on a winning streak, although most were against Morikawa, so thats not saying much. Now that he thinks about it, he might have become a bit too confident as well. Probably that was the reason Shin the shop manager had made him play against Misaki, yeah Shin was shrewd like that. Well that fight did knock him down a few pegs. That fight also taught him the importance of having grade 3's in his deck.

While he had won a lot of games with only his avatar, Blaster Blade, the twin drive ability of grade 3s and even their individual abilities were really powerful. After all he had managed to push Kamui to five damage by using Solitary Knight, Gancelot's skill, even though the twin drive had failed.

"Hey Aichi! Whatcha thinkin about?" Izaki's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Ohh nothing really" Aichi finished sheepishly.

"Hehe! This little brat must be thinking that he is a pretty good cardfighter eh? Ha too bad but you have to beat me, the one and only Master Morikawa! Muhahahaha" Morikawa boasted arrogantly with a booming laugh (just think of Mouri's laugh from Detective Conan).

Both Aichi and Izaki sweatdropped at this.

_'As if beating him is hard to do!'_Having enough of that annoying laugh, Izaki decided to burst poor Morikawa's bubble.

"Uhh... But he already did that buddy. He has beaten you like 20 something times today. I think thats a new record..."

Morikawa could only try and fail to stammer up a response to that one.

"Hehehe..."poor Aichi could only laugh nervously at his friends' antics.

Izaki decided that it was time for the chapter to move on so the readers dont get bored, since the author is a lazy bastard.

**Stop breaking the fourth wall damn it! And who are you to call me lazy? huh?Anyways moving on...**

The trio kept moving forward till they reached their destination i.e. card capital.

It was when they entered the shop that they noticed something off.

Usually at this time of day, customers are seen cardfighting each other. But today all of them were gathered around a single table and were watching an ongoing game-

"Ohh yeahh! Haha I won! I won my first game!" Came an excited shout from the table which they still couldn't see due to everyone surrounding it.

Wierd part is that even_ Kai_ looked as if he was observing the game before, although without too much interest. And that must mean that it must have been a good game.

"Huh? Whats all the commotion about?" Izaki's question snapped him out of his thoughts.

Damn he was spacing out a lot today!**No shit Sherlock! **Damn it Author stop breaking the fourth wall. **Fine fine... Honestly... I get no respect... Not even by the characters of my own fanfic... *sigh* .. Back to the chapter...**

Shin looked more than happy to answer Izaki's question.

"Hehe you see boys today a new kid just came in the shop today. He wanted to learn vanguard so I had asked Misaki to teach him while playing with him. But it s-"

Morikawa interrupted him with a pale face." Whoa whoa hold on a sec! You mean that boy had to be taught by _Miskai _? The same girl who is so scary that she can probably freeze the underworld by simply glaring at it? That poor little guy! You should have simply sent him to me, Master Morikawa! He could've become a champion under the tutelage of Morikawa's Vanguard School™. I would've - OOF!"

Izaki had decided to stop Morikawa by punching him in the stomach.

Now even Shin had to sweatdrop. But he continued nevertheless.

"You know dont let Misaki know you said that..."

If possible Morikawa's face became even paler in horror, which caused his friends to snicker.

Nevertheless Shin continued. "Anyways as I was saying. It turned out that this guy is a prodigy! He learned the rules quickly and even started to make his own strategies! Which is pretty amazing, as it was his first game"

Aichi and his friends couldn't help but be impressed at this newcomer. They made a point to meet him and befriend him.

"Hiya!"

As if summoned, Gohan appeared in front of them. Scaring the crap out of them and causing Morikawa to unleash a *ahem* manly shriek.

~~Cue awkward silence~~

Aichi decided to start off the conversation.

"Hi there! My name is Aichi Sendou. And these are my friends Katsumi Morikawa and Yuta Izaki." Aichi introduced himself and his friends to Gohan.

Gohan returned the greeting in kind.

"My name is Gohan Son. You can call me Gohan. I'm new here. Nice to meet you"

After the greetings were over, Shin decided to make his point.

"You see guys Gohan is the one I was telling you about. He just started vanguard today and was able to win impressively."

Gohan couldn't help but be a little sheepish at such praise.

"Hehe I just got lucky. Nothing special"

"Hmm whatever you say kid whatever you say." Shin was not one to be fooled. He knew a prodigy when he saw one and his instincts were telling him that Gohan was a prodigy on a whole new level. And he always follows his gut.

Or maybe that was because he was hungry? Hmm... If only he had Muffin-Button™ in the store. Mmmm... Yummy yummy muffins whenever you want.

***stomach growling* Dammit now even I'm starting to get hungry...**

Ignoring the childish author of this story, Shin continued to dream of yummy yummy muffins... Mmmmmmm...

"Uhh Shin.. You're drooling.." Gohan' deadpanned voice snapped Shin out of his thoughts.

"Uhh yeah *cough* my bad. Anyways Gohan I think you should become a shop regular. I'm positive that with a little bit of experience, you'll be tough challenge for anyone." Shin said his piece.

Gohan could only rub the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face. He was feeling embarrassed by being praised so much.

Meanwhile Aichi was having his own thoughts.

_'I've got a feeling that what Shin said is true. He only gives praise when its deserved. Gohan won his first game which he played against Misaki. Which means that he was able to defeat Misaki. But that might have been because she was taking it easy on him as it was his first game. But still he really must be something..'_

Aichi decided that he had to play against Gohan. He really wanted to see Gohan's skill in a friendly match.

"Hey Gohan would you like t-"

"I challenge you to a cardfight Gohan!" Poor Aichi didn't have the chance to say as Izaki interrupted.

"Bring it on Izaki! Lets do this!... Oh Aichi were you saying something?" Gohan asked his new friend.

But Aichi only shook his head in negative. "No its nothing" _'Thats ok too. I'll play him some other time. Besides I still get to watch him play'_

"All right then lets get started!... Hey Shin do you mind if I use that deck again?"

"Sure thi-" Poor Shin was interrupted by Misaki who looked a little ticked off.

"Here use this. Its my _real_ deck. The decks we used in our match were different. Apparently Shin made some changes to _my_ deck _without_ my permission. Care to explain that Shin?" Misaki frostily asked Shin while handing Gohan the deck.

"Now now calm down Misaki. I only added those stand triggers so that Gohan could get see the effects of all the four triggers. That way he wont be caught off-guard by a trigger he might not have known. And besides how can you know whats best if you dont try new things? Right? …..Right?" Shin pleaded with a petrified face. But who could blame him? Misaki's glares were scary!

Leaving Shin to be chewed out by Misaki, Gohan and Izaki made their way to an empty table and took their seats. Aichi and Morikawa followed while Kai and Miwa watched from distance. They didn't have anything better to do anyways.

"Alright! Lets do this Gohan. Dont feel too bad when I beat you okay?" Izaki taunted playfully.

"Ohh I wont be that easy to take down Izaki. I'll do my best to beat you, so you better be careful" Gohan responded in kind.

Both of them placed their starting vanguards facedown and shuffled their decks. After the shuffling was done, both of them placed their decks in the deck zone and drew the top 5 cards. It was time to begin!

_(Note: Izaki is using a Tachikaze and Kagero mix deck. Whereas Gohan is using an Oracle Think Tank deck, for now at least.)_

"**Stand up! My vanguard!**"

Gohan's unit was "**Lozenge Magus**(Grade:0/POW:3000)"

Izaki revealed his unit "**Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon**(Grade:0/POW:6000)"

Gohan decided to start things off.

"I'll go first. I stand and draw. I ride **Weather Girl, Milk**(Grade:1/POW:6000). Lozenge Magus's skill, when an Oracle Think Tank (OTT for short) unit rides over it, I can call her to a (RC). Since this the first turn, I cant attack you. So I end my turn."

(Gohan turn end)

**[ ] [Weather Girl, Milk] [ ]**

**[ ] [Lozenge Magus] [ ]**

**Gohan hand:5**

**Izaki hand:5**

**Gohan damage:0**

**Izaki damage:0**

With that it was Izaki's turn.

"Alright then. I stand and draw. I ride**Sonic Noa**(Grade:1/POW:8000) and I call **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**(Grade:1/POW:8000) to the back row (RC). Now I attack!

My Noa attacks your Milk with support from Bahr(8000+8000=16000 vs 6000). You gonna guard?"

Gohan simply shook his head, implying that he wont guard.

"Ok then. Drive check!"

Izaki checked the top card of his deck which was revealed to be...

**Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**, a critical trigger.

"Oh yeah! I scored a critical trigger! All effects to Sonic Noa (16000+5000=21000/Critical:2 vs 6000). Thats two damage to you."

"Fine. Damage check. First check..."

The card revealed was **Maiden of Libra**, no trigger.

"Second check..."

The second card turned out to be **Dream Eater**, a draw trigger.

Gohan was happy "A draw trigger! Nice! Thats Pow+5000 to Milk and I draw one card."

"Since I dont have any more attacks, I end my turn"

(Izaki turn end)

**[ ] [Sonic Noa] [ ]**

**[ ] [Embodiment of Armor, Bahr] [ ]**

**Izaki hand:5**

**Gohan hand:6**

**Izaki damage:0**

**Gohan damage:2**

Now it was Gohan's turn now.

"I stand and draw. I ride **Maiden of Libra**(Grade:2/POW:9000). And I call **Silent Tom**(Grade:2/POW:8000) and **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**(Grade:1/POW:8000) to the (RC). Now I attack!

Tom attacks Noa with support from Gemini (8000+8000=16000 vs 8000). Tom's skill, you cant defend his attack with grade 0s"

Izaki chose not to guard."I dont guard. Damage check..."

The card revealed to be **Sonic Noa**. No trigger.

He placed it in the damage zone.

Gohan continued.

"Now Libra attacks with support from Lozenge. Lozenge Magus's skill adds another 3000 to this attack (9000+3000+3000=15000 vs 8000). Will you guard?"

"I sure will. I guard with **Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon**(Grade:0/Shield:10000)."

(15000 vs 8000+10000=18000)

_'This should be enough unless he draws a trigger'_ Izaki thought with some desperation.

"Ok then. Drive check!'

Gohan checked the top card which was revealed as...

**Oracle Guardian, Nike**. A critical trigger. Poor Izaki.

Gohan smirked. "Critical trigger! All effects to Libra (15000+5000=20000/Critical:2 vs 18000). The attack hits and thats 2 more damage."

Izaki looked really anxious right now. "Damage Check! First..."

First card was **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**. No trigger. It was placed in the damage zone.

"Second..."

Was revealed to be **Tyrant, Deathrex**. No trigger there either. That too was put in the damage zone.

"Damn" poor Izaki could only curse his luck. _'What a time to draw a critical trigger!'_

"Thats two damage for you. But thats not all! Since Libra's attack hit, I can use her skill. Counter blast 2 and I draw one card. Also Lozenge Magus skill, after she boosts an attack, at the ending of my turn, she is send back to the deck and I reshuffle my deck."

And he did just that.

"Thats the end of my turn"

(Gohan turn end)

**[ ] [Maiden of Libra] [Silent Tom]**

**[ ] [ ] [Oracle Guardian, Gemini]**

**Gohan hand:6**

**Izaki hand:4**

**Gohan damage:2**

**Izaki damage:3**

It was now Izaki's turn, who started to freak out seeing Gohan's skills.

_'W-what skill! Not only he dealt me three damage in a single turn, he even managed to build up his hand. Is this really his first day? He plays like a regular! This is bad... If this keeps on I'll lose!'_

He could now see why Shin praised Gohan so much.

Anyways he continued.

"Its my turn. Stand and draw. I ride **Assault Dragon, Blightops**(Grade:2/POW:9000). I call **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**(Grade:2/POW:10000) and **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**(Grade:0/POW:5000) to (RC). Now time to even the damage!

Nehalem, with support from Tahr, attacks your vanguard Libra (10000+5000=15000 vs 9000). You gonna guard?"

"No I wont. Damage check."

The card checked turned out to be **CEO Amaterasu**. No trigger. Gohan placed it in the damage zone.

"Now for my vanguard's attack. Bahr supports Blightops in an attack against your vanguard (9000+8000=17000)"

"Not happening! I guard with **Oracle Guardian, Nike**(Grade:0/Shield:10000) and **Dream Eater**(Grade:0/Shield:5000). Now even if you get a trigger, the attack wont hit. (17000 vs 9000+10000+5000=24000)"

Izaki looked on with frustration.

_'Grrr... He's right. Even if I get the trigger, the attack still wont be strong enough to break through his defences. Dammit!'_

"*sigh* Drive check.."

Drive check revealed...

**Sonic Noa**. No trigger. His attack failed.

"I have no choice but to end my turn"

(Izaki turn end)

**[Dragon Knight, Nehalem] [Assault Dragon, Blightops] [ ]**

**[Embodiment of Spear, Tahr] [Embodiment of Armor, Bahr] [ ]**

**Izaki hand:3**

**Gohan hand:4**

**Izaki damage:3**

**Gohan damage:3**

With high hopes Gohan started his turn.

"My turn. I stand and draw. I ride **CEO Amaterasu**(Grade:3/POW:10000). Amaterasu's skill I soul charge 1 and check the top card of my deck and send it to the top or bottom. Hmmm I send it to the bottom. Next I call **Battle Sister, Cocoa**(Grade:1/POW:6000). Her skill allows me to check the top card of deck and decide its fate. I'll keep it at the top. Now I call **Battle Sister Mocha**(Grade:2/POW:8000) and **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**(Grade:1/POW:8000) to the (RC). Time to attack!

Silent Tom, with support from Gemini attacks your vanguard. Silent Tom's skill prevents you from guarding with grade 0s. (8000+8000=16000 vs 9000)."

"I dont guard... Damage check!"

The card drawn was...

**Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon**. No trigger for poor Izaki. Shieldon was placed in the damage zone.

Gohan continued his assault.

"Next. Cocoa supports Amaterasu in an attack against your vanguard. (10000+6000=16000 vs 9000)"

"No chance! I guard with **Sonic Noa**(Grade:1/Shield:5000) and **Dragon Dancer, Monica**(Grade:0/Shield:5000) as well as intercept with **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**(Grade:2/Shield:5000). Thats a total defense of 24000. You'll need two triggers to get past this." _'I hope he doesn't draw two triggers or I'm finished. I dont have anymore defensive cards so if I can guard against this one, then even if I dont guard the next one I can still be in the game. But if he does get two, then I can only hope for a heal trigger.'_

"Very well Izaki. Its time to check the twin drive. First check!"

Gohan checked the top card of his deck which was revealed to be...

**Dream Eater**. A draw trigger!

"I got a draw trigger! Thats Power+5000 to Amaterasu and I draw one card. Now second check..."

Izaki looked nervous. This was it. The deciding moment if the battle. This will determine whether he wins or not.

Gohan took a deep breath and checked the card at the top. He suddenly smirked and Izaki felt his hopes dim. The revealed was ...

**Battle Sister, Chocolat**. No trigger.

Izakin sighed in relief but his relief was short lived when he saw Gohan was still smirking.

"Why are you so happy? You didn't get a trigger, so your attack failed. Now even if the next attack hits it'll only push me to five damage."

"Hehehe you mean you still haven't figured it out Izaki?" Gohan asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Izaki, for some unknown reason, felt nervous. "W-what do you mean?"

Gohan decided that it was time to tell him.

"Tell me Izaki, how many cards do I have in my hand?"

Confused by the question but Izaki still answered. "Uhh four cards... Why?"

"You see Izaki.. My vanguard Amaterasu has a nifty little skill. During my turn, if I have 4 or more cards in my hand, then Amaterasu gets power+4000."

Izaki was shocked. How could he have forgotten something like _that?_ He had seen Misaki play before. He should have remembered that particular skill.

"But that means..." He began but never got the chance to finish.

"Yup! With an addition if 4000 power, this attack breaks through your guard! (16000+5000+4000=25000 vs 24000) Thats another damage to you!"

"Awww man! Damage check!"

The card turned out to be **Dragon Monk, Gojo**. Not a trigger. Gojo was placed in the damage zone.

_'Thats five damage! I need a heal trigger to survive the next attack.."_

Gohan kept up the pressure.

"Now for my last attack! Mocha with support from Gemini attacks your vanguad! Mocha's skill adds another 3000 power to this attack if I have 4 or more cards in my hand. Which I do... (8000+8000+3000=19000)."

"I cant guard... But if I can get a heal trigger... Damage check!"

The card turned out to be **Dragon Dancer, Monica**. A draw trigger but what he needed was a heal trigger. The draw trigger was useless in this situation. It was placed in the damage zone as well.

That was Izaki's sixth damage. Which means that he had lost and Gohan had won!

"Well looks like I lost" Izaki said with a little wry smile. Sure he lost but the game was fun!

"Alright! I did it!" Gohan was ecstatic over his win.

"Hahaha nice match Gohan! That was amazing!" Shin congratulated him. Everyone applauded him for his win. Even Izaki even though he had just lost.

Meanwhile sitting at a distance, Kai and Miwa were also talking about that match. Well more like Miwa was talking and Kai looked deep in thought.

"Man that was wicked! Even though he didn't get a trigger on the second check, he used Amaterasu's and Mocha's skills to power up his attack and win." Miwa exclaimed.

Kai finally voiced his opinion.

"Indeed. But the match was over even before the drive checks. When he rode Amaterasu he got to check the top card of his deck. He sent that to the bottom of deck as it wasn't a trigger.

Then he called Cocoa. Her skill allowed him to check another card which left on top as it was a draw trigger. Only then he called Mocha and Gemini. Leaving him one card in his hand.

The twin drive allows you to check 2 cards. When he got that draw trigger, it allowed him to draw another card. Combining the two from twin drive, one from the draw trigger and one in his hand, which makes a total of 4 cards."

Miwa caught on to what Kai was implying.

"Ahhh I get it! So because he knew that the card was a draw trigger, he was able to use all his cards except one. He knew he would have 4 cards by the end of twin drive(which would power up his units), so he was able to call the most units he could to maximize his attacks.

T-thats amazing! Its his first day and yet he was able think so far ahead.

Man I can see why the shop manager is all hyped up. If a player with that much potential becomes a shop regular, his shop's reputation will skyrocket."

Kai mentally agreed with him. Seeing Gohan in play, he couldn't help but be impressed. _'He's really good... For a rookie that is'_

Meanwhile Aichi, who had heard them, couldn't help but agree with Miwa. Gohan was the kind of player, he couldn't even fathom to describe.

_'So thats why the manager said that with a little experience, Gohan will be a challenge for anybody.'_

At the same time Kai was having his own thoughts.

_'The shop tournament will be in a few days. If he's participating, it will be interesting to play him.'_

He was finally looking forward to the upcoming tournament.

_The tournament wont be so boring after all._

**Next Time: Card Shop PSY?**

**And there it is the fourth chapter. I just had an idea of doing this and couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to try this one. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


End file.
